YuGiOh GX Series!-The Cyber HERO Duelist!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: Revamp version of 'The Cyber HERO Duelist'. Misaki Kujaku was like every other young teen who wished to be a great Duelist like her Sister and older friends so she signed up for Duel Academy where she gets more then she asked for when she's thrown into a fight to protect the world from the return of the Shadow Realm once again. JudaixOC
1. 1: The One Who Inherits the Game!

_**_1: The One Who Inherits the Game!_**_

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **:**__ _ _ **Alright, this is a revamp version of the Cyber HERO Duelist story using the Japanese Version of the anime**__ _ _ **. Also just as a heads up, I will be using Stardust Dragon in this**__ _ _ **every now and then**__ _ _ **cause, 1. I love Stardust, 2. it's a fanfiction so I can add it to the story if I choose to,**__ _ _ **3\. Misaki well some times be using her first deck,**__ _ _ **and**__ _ _ **4**__ _ _ **. cause I damn well want to. Well, anyways, now the disclaimer.**__

 _ _ **Misaki**__ _ _ **:**__ _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**__ _ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**__ ** _ **plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series**_** _ _ **.**__ _ _ **She also doesn't own Megaman NT Warrior no matter how much she wants, too.**__ _ _ **She does, however, own yours truly,**__ _ _ **Misaki Kujaku**__ ** _ **while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Annabelle Bakura.**_**

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **: Thank you,**__ _ _ **Misaki**__ _ _ **. Well, please read and review. Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

Domino City was home to the greatest Duelists on the Pro-Dueling Circuit, like Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp; Joey Wheeler, a duelist with so much good luck that to others it wasn't funny, and the King of Games, Yugi Mutou. The city was also home to the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome where teenagers were to take a test to get into a school for dueling called Duel Academy.

One of those teenagers was a 15-year-old girl who ran up the path way to the dome before coming to a stop in front of two Ra Yellow students and one of Seto Kaiba's employees panting. Once she caught her breath, one of them smiled at her.

"Exam Number?"

"2."

"Name?"

"Misaki Kujaku," she answered.

This had all three of them stopping what they were doing to look at her.

"Kujaku-sama," the male employee greeted.

Misaki just looked at him before looking back at the females.

"Age?"

"15."

"Any medical problems?"

"I'm allergic to fish, but other then that, nope," Misaki answered while popping the p.

The short brown haired female filled out the sheet while Tsuki answered any questions.

"All I need is for you sign," the light brown haired girl told her as she hand over the sheet on a clipboard.

Misaki just took the board and pen before signing with a quick fluid movement that she learned from her Sister for signing papers. Once she was done, the younger Kujaku hand the sheet, pen, and clipboard back over to the girl with a smirk in place.

"You can go on in now," the dark brown haired female told her.

With a bow to them, Misaki took her leave.

...My Line...

Misaki let out a sigh as she sat in the stands watching the duels that were taking place. The young girl once again let out a sigh as she tucked a strain of sunny blonde hair behind her right ear, her soft light magenta eyes scanning the duels below her. Misaki was what most of the attendees would have called pretty, while the remainder, which were mostly made up of teenage boys, would have thought she was beautiful. She knew that she was beautiful, but she also knew that she was no where near as gorgeous as the top female duelist, like her Sister, Mai Kujaku or the other girls at Duel Academy.

The younger Kujaku looked at the school uniform she was wearing: a white blazer over a black v-neck button down shirt, with a white dress shirt underneath, a midnight blue mini skort, black mid-thigh length socks, and brown dress shoes. She wore a gold medallion with a thin strip of black in the middle of two red pieces like symbol locket hanging from a silver chain and a cartouche hanging from a short black cord around her neck as well. Yup, there was no doubt in her mind that while she was beautiful, she was still as plain as could be, though she knew that others might argue that.

Misaki just rolled her eyes before leaning back to watch the duel that had caught her eye with a smirk in place.

"No matter how well-capable you maybe, in the face of my Super Defense Deck, you can no longer reduce my Life Points," the examiner told a dark haired and gray eyed boy.

'There's more then one way to get at some one's life points,' thought Misaki.

"I activate the Trap card, Ring of Destruction!" the dark haired boy told him which caused the younger Kujaku's smirk to grow. "This Trap card destroys a face-up monster on the field, and then has both sides take damage equal to its attack."

The ring appeared around the guy's monster before blowing up and lowering the players life points, but the examiner's hit 0.

"This examine duel is over," he told the dark haired teen. "Congratulations. You've won."

"Thank you very much," the teen thanked as he bowed.

Misaki just continued smirking as the two duelist walked off the field. A young boy with two tone hair just barely made it to the exam at roughly the same time. He ran forward to watch the duels as soon as he entered the building.

"Number 1's combo was amazing, huh?" the boy asked.

"Of course it was," a small girlish like voice told him making the two tone haired boy to look at a short wild turquoise hair and gray eyes wearing glass boy who appeared to be around his age. "That's Misawa-kun, Examinee Number 1, or in other words, first place in the written test."

"Oh, so that's what your Examinee Number means, huh?" the two tone haired asked confused.

"You pass depending on your grades on the written portion and the details of your duel," the boy answered. "Even though I managed to win my duel, I'm not sure if they'll me, being that I'm Examinee Number 119 and all..."

"Don't sweat it," the brown haired boy told him as he patted the boy on the back. "If you're lucky enough, you'll pass! I'm Number 110 after all!"

"You're an examinee too?" the boy asked him.

"Sure am," the brown haired boy answered with a smile.

"But, that duels for 100s already ended with the very first group," the turquoise haired boy told him.

The two tone haired male anime fall as Misawa walking up to them where he took a set in front of them.

"You're one tough customer," the brown haired boy told Misawa made the other teen to look at him.

"I guess," Misawa slightly agreed.

"You may be the second-strongest out of this years examinees," Judai stated making them all to look at him surprised.

" _Examinee Number 2: Misaki Kujaku-sama_..."

The three boys looked around when the number and name was called just as Misaki stood up and all eyes seemed to turn to her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field, putting on her duel disk and slipping her cards into the holder as she went.

The three of them couldn't help, but stare at the younger Kujaku, who has knee length sunny blonde hair that she has pulled back into a half ponytail by a golden Eye of Horus hair clip. Her bangs covering her forehead as her side bangs reached her bust while framing her porcelain face beautifully. She had soft light magenta eyes, and curves in all the right places that had boys drooling or blushing in two of the boys cases.

When Misaki arrived at the duel field, she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who smirked at her.

"Your name?" the examiner asked.

"Misaki Kujaku," she answered.

"Well, Kujaku-sama, you know the rules," he said. "You win, you're in, but if not then better luck next year. Ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready," Misaki answered as she activated her duel disk. "As a Matter of Fact, I'm Mega Ready!"

Misaki: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"I'll go first," the examiner told her as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" A dark blue dragon with lavender colored neck, forearms, stomach, and thighs appeared on the field carrying an ax. Its wings were outlined in blue and it had 2000 Attack Points. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Misaki stated as she drew a card.

"Who is she?" the turquoise haired boy asked.

"She's Examinee Number 2: Misaki Kujaku-sama," Misawa answered as he looked a bit more alert. "Younger Sister to Mai Kujaku and soon to be Sister-in-Law of Seto, Shizuka, and Mokuba Kaiba-sama and Katsuya Jonouchi."

"I wonder what kind of deck she has," the boy said.

"Yeah, same here."

"I activate the magic card known as Double Summon!" Misaki announced as she held up the card. "This let's me normal summon twice this turn. So first I summon Cyber Hero Roll in attack mode!" A blond girl wearing a pink bodysuit and helmet appeared in front of Misaki with an attack of 1200. "Now for my second normal summons; I think I'll summon Cyber Hero Glyde in attack mode!"

A boy in all brown appeared onto the field also with an attack of 1200 as Misaki picked her next card.

"Wow," Bastion breathed the word in surprise as he watched. "She was able to summon two monsters out instead of one."

"So she uses Warrior-Type monsters," the brown haired boy said with a smile. "Sweet."

The three boys weren't the only ones watching Misaki's duel with interest though for different reasons.

"Not bad," a teal haired boy said as he watched the duel. "But, they're all still weak compared to that Axe Dragonute."

"You're right, Ryo," a girl with dirty blonde hair agreed. "However, you have to take into account that they might have an effect."

The two of them turned back to the duel wondering how the examiner was going to get around that combination.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Misaki concluded.

"Then it's my turn," the examiner said as he drew his next card. "I'll have my Axe Dragonute can attack your Cyber Hero Roll!" His dragon flew at her spellcaster, swinging its ax down, and destroying Cuber Hero Roll. Her Life Points dropped to 3300. "And because I attacked this turn, I have to switch my Axe Dragonute into defense mode." His dragon got down on one knee and crossed it's arms over it's chest. "And now I'll end my turn."

Misaki smirked as she drew her new card.

"First things first, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Hero Roll from my Graveyard," Misaki explained to him as her female Warrior reappeared. "Second I'll summon Net Agent Lan Hikari to the field in attack mode!"

A young boy with brown messy off to the side hair appeared on the field with 1400 attack points. Misawa sat up a bit straighter with a look of wonder on his face.

"I wonder what she has planned," Misawa said in a thoughtful tone.

"What do you mean?" the turquoise asked.

"What I mean is that Misaki Kujaku-sama has dueled with a Spellcaster-type deck since she was 5, but when she was 14 years old, she was gifted with a whole new deck by Pegasus J. Crawford, himself."

"Wow," the brown haired boy breathed in awe. "That's so cool."

Misawa nodded, his eyes on Misaki.

"Now I'll activate the Magic card, Polymerization!" Misaki exclaimed as she held up the card. "I'll use this card to fuse Net Agent Lan Hikari with Cyber Hero Roll to fusion summon...Cyber Hero Megaman in attack mode!"

A boy wearing a verity of different colors of a blue bodysuit and a blue helmet with some yellow appeared onto the field with 2300 attack points

" _I was wondering when you'll summon me_ ," the boy said as he looked back at Misaki with green colored eyes.

"Sorry about that Megaman," Misaki apologized.

" _So this is the Duel Academy Entrance Exam_?" Megaman asked.

"Yup," Misaki answered him before choosing a card from her hand, "I active the spell card Cyber Sword and I'll equip it to Megaman." Megaman raised his arm that turned into a deadly looking blue sword that raised his attack points to 3800. "Now first I'm going to have Cyber Hero Glyde attack your Dragon!" Glyde's arm changed into a cannon/gun hybrid before taking aim and firing which destroyed the Dragon. "Alright are you ready Megaman?"

" _I'm Mega ready_ ," Megaman answered her.

"Attack the Examiner directly!" Misaki ordered before Megaman did as he was told and brought the Examiner's life points down to 200. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

"I'll play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," the examiner told her once he had finished his initial Draw Phase. Misaki just rolled her eyes as he drew his two new cards. "Next, I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" A Spellcaster-type monster appeared on the field with 1200 Attack Points. "Now I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragons, and because I have Lord of Dragons on the field, I can summon up to two Dragon-type monsters." The spellcaster brought the flute to its lips before blowing into it. "So I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Darkflare Dragon!" Two dragons appeared on the field, glaring down at Misaki's monsters. Both of their Attack scores were at 2400 points. "Now Red-Eyes attack her Cyber Hero Glyde with Infernal Fire Blast!" Misaki braced herself as her monster was destroyed while her life points dropped to 2100. "And that's all for now, so I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My turn then," Misaki announced as she drew a new card. "I'll activate the Magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" She held up the card from the examiner to see. "This let's me destroy one trap or magic card out on the field and I think I'll take out your face down card."

Up in the balcony, Ryo leaned a bit more forward wondering where Misaki was going with her moves as a storm picked up before the examiner's face down turned to pixels.

"I don't get it," the girl next to him said. "She has one monster out on the field." The blond looked over at Ryo. "Just what is she aiming for?"

"I think we're about to find out Asuka," Ryo answered while keeping his eyes on the field.

The girl, Asuka, turned back to the duel to see just Misaki has planed who just drew her new card.

"And now it's time to end this!" Misaki informed him. "So I'll have Cyber Hero Megaman attack your Lord of Dragons." Megaman's left arm turned into what looked like a gun of some kind before he took a shot which brought the examiner's life points down to 0. Misaki gave a smirk as did a three finger salute. "Mada mada dane."

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Kujaku-sama," the examiner said, looking sore that he lost. He bowed and walked away.

Misaki smirked as she turned to walk away as well, aware that she was being watched by everyone in the dome. Tsuki smiled as she walked up the stairs, coming face-to-face with a rather handsome boy with two-toned brown hair. He smiled back at her.

"Hi," the boy said.

"Hello," Misaki returned the greeting.

"That was an awesome duel," he told her.

"Thanks," the blonde haired girl said with a small smile and a light blush.

" _Examinee Number 110: Judai Yuki-kun_..."

"Alright, I'm up then," Judai said with a smile before he moved to walk down.

"Hey, you," Misawa called making Judai to look back at him. "Why am I Number 2?"

"Because I'm Number 1," Judai answered as he pointed at himself.

This surprised Misawa as Misaki took a set next to him before she crossed her legs and arms.

"He only scored nine higher than me on the written exam, so why is he so confident?" the shorter boy asked. "Lucky guy..."

Then he ran off to the field where he had to face his own examiner, the Duel Academy teacher, Professor Chronos. One look at that teacher, though, and Misaki knew she'd be calling him a he-she in her thoughts for the rest of the year.

"Good day," Chronos greeted with a smirk.

Judai quickly turned around to face him and stood at attention.

"Judai Yuki, sir," the teen told him.

"Signore Judai, I am Chronos de Medici, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy," the Professor introduced himself.

"What an honor," Judai stated with a smile. "To think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge me!" Judai closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of me!"

All Misaki could do was face palm at Judai's comment while wishing that she was some where else.

"Duel coat, on!" Chronos said as he touched the vest like duel disk.

"That thing is really awesome!" Judai cheered at the sight as Chronos took five cards from his deck. "Professor, can I buy one of those coats, too?"

"All of the High-achieving students have one," Chronos informed him.

"Alright, then," Judai said with a smirk. "I'll do my best!"

Misaki gave an unlady like snort.

"Duel!"

Judai: 4000

Chronos: 4000

"My turn!" Judai said as he drew his sixth card. "Alright. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A green winged male appeared on the field in front of Judai on one knee with his arms crossed in front of him and a defense of 1000. "Next, I'll set a card face-down on the field." A reversed card appeared behind Avian. "My turn's finished."

"It is my turn," Chronos said as he drew his sixth card. "Allow me to teach you just how broad the world is!" Chronos put his new card into his hand before taking on from the cards he held. "From my hand, I activate the magic card, Confiscation!"

"What?" Judai asked confused. "Confiscation?"

"By paying 1000 life points, I can look at my opponent's hand, pick one card from it, and discard it to the Cemetery," Chronos explained as his Life Points dropped to 3000 points while Judai's hand glowed and the cards appeared in front of the teacher. "Sure enough, a dropout boy's deck, I see."

Misaki growled under her breath while Judai just glared.

'Is he scolding the deck I put my life into?' he thought.

"I'll send Monster Reborn to the Cemetery!" Chronos said as he chose the card before Judai placed the card into the graveyard. "Then, I'll place two cards face-down on the field." Two reverse cards appeared on the field in front of Chronos. "Next, I activate the Magic card, Heavy Storm, from my hand! This card will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the entire field!"

A storm started up, destroying both of their face down cards.

"But, Professor, your cards got mixed into it, too," Judai reminded him.

"That's what they call "being a frog in a well. Ribbit, ribbit!" Chronos told him.

"What's this?" Judai asked as the field turned dark.

"I special-summon...the Wicked Lord Tokens!" Chronos announced as two golden, snake-like monsters appeared on the field, shocking not just the students down below, but Misaki as well.

"Those cards can't be in any of the test decks," Misaki whispered to herself.

"I don't have a clue as to what happened..." the shorter boy said.

"Golden Statue of the Wicked Lord is a special Trap that creates Token when it is destroyed," Misawa explained. "Professor Chronos destroyed his own Golden Statues to utilize its effect."

Up in the balcony Asuka looked at the field sadly.

"I feel sorry for him," she stated. "It appears Chronos doesn't fancy him."

"This should be worth seeing," Ryo told her which had the girl looking at him in surprise. "The Dark Ages Deck...Thanks to Number 110 here, we might have the honor of seeing its legendary rare card."

Asuka looked back down at the field also in wonder.

"My turn is not over as of yet," Chronos told him.

"Sounds fun!" laughed Judai. "What're you going to show me this time, Professor?"

"Next, I sacrifice both my Wicked Lord Token..." The two Statues went up in flames. "To summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

Everyone let out a gasp as the monster appeared on the field.

"That's his...legendary rare card...!" Asuka exclaimed in surprise.

Judai stared in awe of the monster.

"Awesome," he breathed. "The rumors told me about this thing."

This had everyone minus Misaki exclaiming in surprise.

"An eight-star monster just out of the blue like that!"

No one said anything as they just stared in surprise though Ryo just kept a blank look.

"Chronos de Medici has yet to lose once he's summoned that card," he pointed out. "I wouldn't have pegged that examinee to have the power to make the Professor take this seriously."

"Professor Chronos is rather fickle, you know," Asuka reminded him. "It's a shame. I caught the sound of the Academy's iron door closing shut."

"Here I go!" Chronos laughed. "Mechanize Melee!"

It wasn't long till Avian was destroyed.

"Ancient Gear Golem's attack is 3000 while Avian's defense is only 1000. I didn't stand a chance."

"And that's not the half of it," Misawa in putted. "What that monster attacks a monster in defense mode, and its attack is higher than that card's defense...its effect deals that difference as damage to the opponent."

"N-no way...Then, that monster defies the rules, doesn't it?"

Judai's Life Points dropped to 2000 points. Misaki frowned, concern spreading across her face. Judai was hunched over and it looked like the boy was crying.

"Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?" Chronos asked with a laugh.

However, what looked like crying turned out to be laughing.

"I'm really touched...that the General Directing Professor is dueling his hardest again me," Judai told him with a smirk.

'This is where my true power'll get put to the test,' thought Judai as he moved to pulled another card from his deck.

" _Kuri, Kuri_."

Misaki sat up straighter while Judai looked at his deck a bit surprised when the two of them heard the noise. The young Kujaku's hand went straight to the cartouche that she was wearing with sad eyes.

'Who's that calling me?' Judai thought before he drew his card and was surprise to see the card that was given to him by Yugi. 'It's you from earlier...could it be?' He was looking at the card with a strange smile, and seemed to be listening intently to something. 'I see, then. You're Winged Kuriboh?' Judai got a surprised look on his face when the monster on the card winked at him. 'Alright. I'll trust in you.' "From my hand, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! Then, I set a card face-down to end my turn!"

A Kuriboh with wings and a reverse card appeared on the field in front of Judai.

"A feathered Kuriboh..." Chronos laughed. "You have quite a rare card there, don't you? However, it is just a low-level monster is it not? You may have played it in defense mode, but it will not stave off Ancient Gear Golem's piercing effect! I suppose a smallfry monster befits a smallfry! My turn, is it not?" Chronos reached up and a card was shot into his hand. "This is the end. Ancient Gear Golem, use Mechanize Melee on Winged Kuriboh!"

The Winged Kuriboh was destroyed, but nothing happened.

'Forgive me, Winged Kuriboh,' thought Judai.

Professor Chronos frowned.

"Why aren't your Life Points decreasing?" he asked in surprise.

"On the turn that Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, any damage I take becomes 0," answered Judai.

Asuka's eyes widen a bit in surprise while Chronos just looked shocked.

"Who'd think that there's a card Chronos doesn't know about?" she asked.

"There are some places that not even the Professor can reach," Ryo answered her. "The Dueling World is boundless."

"And that's why it's so interesting," Asuka smiled.

"So, that was your smallfry monster's special ability, was it?" Chronos asked as Judai placed the card into the graveyard.

"You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a smallfry!" Judai informed him.

"Such a smart-alec! Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away monster a smallfry?"

"There is," Judai answered. "Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that'll call the monsters in my deck out into action! Trap card, activate! Hero Signal!" The reverse that was still on the field lifted up. "From my deck, I special-summon my Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" A female hero with hardly any clothes appeared on the field in front of him. "My turn!" Judai drew his next card. "Winged Kuriboh, I've got a tight hold on all of your encouragement. Just watch me! And then, Avian's going to use his unyielding fighting spirit to come back from the dead! I use the Magic Card, Warrior Returning Alive, to bring him back from the Cemetery and into hand, and then summon him!"

Misaki smiled as she watched the male hero reappear on the field next to Burstinatrix.

"What good will your fragile little comic book heroes do you?" Chronos asked him. "They are nothing more than normal monsters!"

"Avian and Burstinatrix...normal monsters with low attack are just their temporary forms," Judai answered in away. "You'll be surprised once you see their true form, Professor. I activate the Magic Card, Polymerization!" Judai showed him the card while the younger Kaiba cackled under her breath. "This'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion-summon! My favorite card, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A green and red monster appeared on the field with an attack of 2100.

"Cool!"

"Flame Wingman can only be summoned through a fusion-summon," Misawa explained. "It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the attack of the opposing monster it destroys by battle."

"But, even so, Flame Wingman's attack is 2100 falling short of Ancient Gear Golem's attack."

"Yeah, but if he's really Number 1, he'll figure something out."

"Actually, he's Number 110..."

Misaki cackled a bit louder making some of the people near by to look at her.

"If that last card in kid's hand is what I think it is then this duel is finished," she stated with a smirk in place.

The boys looked at her for a bit before looking back at the field.

"Allow me to give you a special lecture," Chronos told him. "Listen up. Your worthless tripe is useless in a duel! Make sure to keep that in mind. You may have fusion-summoned it, but its attack is 2100. It comes well short of my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Then, I'm going to teach you something, Professor," Judai smirked. "Heroes have a battle arena fit just for Heroes! The field Magic, Skyscraper!" Judai placed a card into a slot on the side of his duel disk. Buildings shot up into the air all around them, forming a tall cityscape. "Okay, stage is set! Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Scherzi! You must be joking! Flame Wingman's attack doesn't hold a candle to Ancient Gear Golem!"

"A Hero always wins," Judai stated. "Skyscraper's effect is Field Magic that, should a Hero fight against a monster with an attack higher than its own...will increases its attack by 1000 points!"

"Oh my god!"

"Take this! Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Judai's monster did as it was told to do and attacked the Ancient Gear Golem. The whole crowd minus Misaki gasped in shock as Chronos monster was destroyed.

"Mamma mia! My Ancient Gear Golem...!"

"Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack, Professor."

"What? N-no, no, no, no, no."

Everyone stared in shock as Chronos's Life Points plummeted to zero.

"Gotcha!" Judai said, striking a pose. "That sure was a fun duel, Professor!"

Misaki smirked as she stood up from her set and moved to walk out to meet up with her Sister.

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he?" Asuka asked with a smile.

Ryo just humphed before walking away, leaving Asuka to watch the boy on the field.


	2. 2: Flame Wingman!

_**_2_ _:_ _Flame Wingman_ _!_**_

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **:**__ _ _ **I would like to say thanks to all of those who review and favorite the revamp version of my story.**__ _ _ **Well, anyways, now the disclaimer.**__

 _ _ **Misaki**__ _ _ **:**__ _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**__ _ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**__ ** _ **plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series**_** _ _ **.**__ _ _ **She also doesn't own Megaman NT Warrior no matter how much she wants, too.**__ _ _ **She does, however, own yours truly,**__ _ _ **Misaki Kujaku**__ ** _ **while a good friend of hers known as**_** ** _ **Counting Sinful Stars owns Annabelle Bakura.**_**

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **: Thank you,**__ _ _ **Misaki**__ _ _ **. Well, please read and review. Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

It was after the helicopter had token off, did Judai fell asleep, making Masaki laugh. She soon turned her attention to Bastion and started to talk about what life would be like at the Academy, along with other things like the course curriculum and what dorms they would be in. It was not long until Duel Academy island came into view and they stopped talking to look out the window.

...My Line...

Masaki stood next to Judai, wearing her new uniform: a black vest outlined in crimson red that fans out opened over a below chest black leather tank top lined with gold, and tight black leather pants. She had accessorized the uniform with a with a crimson red leather belt along with a deep rich violet leather belt hanging off her right hip that complimented the gold medallion with a thin strip of black in the middle of two red pieces like symbol locket hanging from a silver chain and a cartouche hanging from a short black cord around her neck that she always wore. Masaki finished the uniform with tight elbow length crimson red fingerless dueling gloves and upper calf length high heeled deep rich violet leather boots.

Masaki was looking at a screen when she heard a snore all of a sudden from a few feet away from her, causing her to look over to Judai, who had fallen asleep standing up. Masaki giggled quietly to herself, but turned back to the screen when she heard a voice.

"Welcome, Dueling Elites," said a bald man wearing a mahogany jacket who appeared on the screen. "You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have dun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King."

...My Line...

"The dorms we'll be living in from now on are split into three," Judai read. "Oh, Slifer Red is my dorm."

"Ah, I'm Red, too," the turquoise haired teen told him.

Judai then looked at blonde haired girl next to him.

"What about you, Kai-kun?" he asked.

Masaki gave him a small smile before looking back at her PDA.

"I'm in Red as well," she finally answered.

"Huh?" Judai asked confused as he looked at her black outlined in crimson red vest. "But, then why are you wearing that vest for?"

The younger Kujaku allowed a smirk to come to her lips as she just looked through the PDA.

"I didn't want to through off my clothing color scheme," she shrugged. "And anyways, that red is a bit to bright for me, Ju-chan." Judai blushed at the new nickname she gave him. "I prefer the darker colors."

Judai scratched the back of his head as he thought about what she said.

"Good point," he finally spoke up. "I just can't see you in a bright red color scheme. Though, I'm surprised that your not in Obelisk."

The smirk fall from Misaki's face as she let out a sigh before glancing at the boy.

"That's easy Ju-chan," she stated. "I don't like the other Obelisks attitude towards those of lower ranking."

Judai smiled at this before he looked over as Misawa was walking by them.

"Hey, Number 2, are you Red, too?" he asked.

"Nope, I can tell from my uniform," Misawa answered him. "I'm a Ra Yellow."

"Oh, so that's why your uniform color means?" he asked while Masaki face palmed at the question.

'Where did the Judai that used his head when we were talking about the dorms go?' she asked herself in her thoughts.

"Why are you in Red?" Misawa asked the two. "That's peculiar."

"Hmm?" Judai asked as he looked at the Ra angrily. "That's putting it somewhere vaguely..."

Masaki just shrugged her shoulders at the Ra's question.

"I prefer to work my up the ladder," was her simple answer.

Misawa looked at her in awe and shock before he turned back to Judai.

"Well, don't let it bother you," he told him. "I'll be on my way, now, Number 1-kun."

Judai cackled as Misawa went to walk away.

"Well, you just better do you best, and try not to let things get you down!" he called out.

"Ah, that's right..." Misawa said as he stopped and turned around slightly. "Your dorms are over there."

The Slifer Trio looked to where Misawa was pointing in confusion.

...My Line...

"What is this?" the short teen asked as they all now stood on the top floor of what looked like an outhouse. "Is the Slifer Red dorm the only dorm that sucks?"

"Oh, yeah?" Judai asked with a smile as he looked back at them. "This place has a great view, and it's got appeal!" Masaki rolled her eyes before she turned around and headed down the stairs. "Huh? Where are you going Masaki?"

"Dad, told me to see the Headmaster of the Slifer Dorm about my room," was the answer he got from her.

The two boys watched as she walked down the stairs and to the end of the dorm. With a shrug the two boys went in search of their room.

...My Line...

"This is it," Judai said as he opened up the door. "This is it. This is our room."

"We're in the same room, huh?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Well, it's surprisingly small, but there's enough room to live on, and that suits me just fine," was the simple sentence.

"With us living together, we must be linked together by fate or something," the short one said with a smile. "We might be the reincarnation of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Priest Seto! Your entry exam duel was so cool...Would you mind if I called you "Pharaoh" Judai-kun?"

"Umm, wouldn't "Pharaoh" be weird?" Judai asked as he turned to look back at the other boy with a crept out look on his face.

"Well, how about 'Big Bro'?" he asked.

"There's no social standing among duelists, just rivals," Judai answered with a nervous smile.

"But, it really suits you..."

"Go figure..." Judai said as he turned around and scratched his cheek. "From now on, let's work together towards becoming the Duel King."

The two tone haired boy smiled over his shoulder at the other as he opened up the curtains.

"Ah!" a voice cried out. "That's too bright! Shut the curtains!"

"There was someone here," was the surprised statement.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice you," apologized Judai.

"So, a couple of new students full of dreams, huh?" was the question.

A boy who looked like a koala looked over the side of the top bunk at them with a glare which had them screaming.

"A-A death Koala!"

"Don't call me a koala!" the boy yelled at them. "I'm your roommate, Hayato Maeda!"

"Sorry," Judai once again apologized. "I'm Judai Yuki."

"I'm Shou Marufuji..."

Hayato layed back down and turned onto his side with his back facing them.

"Do either of you know what the "Red" in "Slifer Red" means?" he asked them.

"Sure don't," was Judai's answered.

"Does it have some sort of meaning?" Shou asked.

"Red is for Red Zone," Hayato told them. "It means we're all a chancy bunch. In the Duel Academy, you're split into three dorms depending on your gradings: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is occupied by the High-achievers from the Middle School. And those who got in by taking the High School exam are first assigned to Ra Yellow."

"Then, what's Slifer Red?" Shou asked.

"It's a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades," Hayato answered him. "Do you get it? Those that've been sent here never had a future from the get-go."

Shou looked over at Judai who just looked at Hayato with a bit of a blank look.

...My Line...

"Kai-kun!" Judai called as he threw open the door to his friend's dorm room. "Are you here?"

Both Judai and Shou gasped as they took in the room that was before them. The thing that they noticed was that it was bigger then other rooms in the dorm with the four walls begin painted black while the carpet was a deep rich violet color. The furniture of the room was made out of redwood that was polished to a shine. The bed, however, was in the shape of an upside down pyramid with four legs holding it up while the sheets was a blue color and the blanket was a crimson red color.

A good part of two walls where posters of Duel Monsters from Spellcasters like the Dark Magician to a few dragons like the Horus the Black Flame Dragon. What was left of the second wall and half way on the third wall where the bed was were paintings of the Pyramids of Egypt and an Egyptian palace from back in all it's glory bays. The rest of the third wall and all of the last wall were the door was had hieroglyphs curved into it's walls telling a story of some kind.

On the bedside table Judai caught sight of a golden frame picture of the Kaiba, the gang, and the Kujaku family together in front of Kaiba Corp. Next to it was a silver framed picture of a 10-year-old Masaki and a 22-year-old Mai in front of Kaiba Land Entrance. Between the posters of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos was a flat screen TV. The whole room had Judai raising an eyebrow wondering what length's Seto Kaiba would go to make sure that he's soon to be younger Sister-in-law would be comfortable the Slifer Dorm.

"Ju-chan?" a female voice from their right asked.

This had them looking over at the blonde haired, light magenta eyed girl who had a sketchbook in hand.

"This is a sweet room, Kai-kun," Judai told her as he walked over.

"Personally, I think Seto-nii-sama went over board on it," she groaned making him laugh.

Judai went to where the hieroglyphs started with a confused look cause he couldn't read the old writing.

"What does this tell?" he asked.

Masaki smiled as she walked over to him and also looked at the writing.

"It tells the story of the great Pharaoh Atem and how he saved the world from the evil Zorc and the Thief King, Akefia," was her answer to his question.

Judai cackled as a smile played on his lips.

"That's cool," he stated as he walked back over to Shou. "Have you always had a fascination with the history story?"

"Yes," Masaki answered just as she stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to her desk and placing her sketchbook on it. She then turned around to face the two boys. "So what is that I can help you two boys with?"

Both Judai and Shou gave smiles as she walked up to them.

"We were going to explore," Shou told her.

"And were wondering if you want to come with us," Judai finished.

The younger Kujaku smirked at the two boys before grabbing her deck and duel disk.

"Let's go then," she stated before following them out the door.

Masaki closed the door and then locked it to make sure that no one was able to get it before following them away from the dorm.

...My Line...

"You're still feeling down?" Judai asked Shou was the three of them walked towards the main building.

Masaki looked at Shou with a sadden look having been told by Judai what Hayato told them about those of Slifer Red.

"It's thanks to what he said..." Shou answered sadly.

"But, I really like red," Judai told him with a smile as he looked ahead. "Seething flames, boiling blood...It's perfect for a Zealous guy like me!" Masaki rolled her eyes as she let out a cackle. "And besides, nothing's started yet. We start everything now, don't we?"

"Y-You're right..." Shou agreed. "You're right! What's the point in feeling down now? Give it your all, me! Fight! Hang tough!" Masaki cackled a bit before she looked over at Judai who had looked off to the side and then took off. With a sigh, Masaki followed him having a feeling that he might get into trouble. "WAIT UP!"

"There are people dueling somewhere!" Judai called back to them as they ran towards the main building.

"I can't hear anything like that at all!" Shou called out to him.

...My Line...

"Let's see...I'm pretty sure it's over here..." Judai said as they walked the halls of the building.

"How do you know that, Big Bro?" Shou asked.

"I smell it...I smell it," Judai answered as he sniffed the air making Masaki sweatdropped. "That's the scent of a duel!"

Judai turned into a door way and just continued to walk.

"Huh? Did you say "sent of a duel"...? Hey! Is it alright to just to barge in there?"

The three Slifers walked into a high tech dueling arena.

"Whoa, awesome," Judai breathed as he looked around the place.

"This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment," Shou exclaimed.

"You got that right," Masaki cackled. "Onii-sama wants nothing, but the best for the students here."

"The sound equipment and virtual system are all-new versions. Man, am I jealous...I'd sure like to duel in a place like this."

"Alright," Judai said as he looked at Shou. "Then, Let's do it!"

"Huh?" Shou asked looking at him confused. "I wonder if we can..."

"What are you talking?" Judai asked him. "We're students here."

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so," a male voice called out to them.

"You Slifer Red dropout boys don't belong here," a second male who had brown spiky hair told them.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" Masaki growled at them and the only reason she didn't hit them was because Judai had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look above you," the brown haired told them completely ignoring her question.

Judai pulled her to his side so that she didn't attack the boy in front of them as he and Shou looked behind them and above.

"Didn't you see the Obelisk crest?" the blue haired boy asked.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know," Shou apologized to them as he looked back. "Let's get back to our dorm, Big Bro, Kai-chan."

"Hmm...that somehow doesn't sit well with me..." Judai mumbled as he turned his head back around. "Well then, you wanna play me? That'd be okay, right?"

"I thought I recognized you!" the blue haired male exclaimed in surprise.

"Manjoume-san, it's Number 110, the one who beat Professor Chronos!"

The three Slifers looked up to see a dark haired and eyed boy in the Obelisk Uniform for the males walk into view.

"Yeah, I'm Judai Yuki," Judai called up as he waved. "Nice to meet' cha! So, uh..." Judai looked back at them. "Who's he?"

"You don't know who Manjoume-san is? He's a first-year like us, but he's Number 1 of the super elites, tried-and-true from the middle school!"

"He's the much-talked-about future Duel King, the great Jun Manjoume!"

Masaki rolled her eyes knowing that it was wishful thinking that some one could beat her Brother in all, but blood, Yugi Mutou.

"That's weird..."

"What is?"

"I mean, the Duel King is Number 1, right?" Judai asked before he pointed at himself. "And I'm this academy's Number 1, after all!"

They all stared at him surprise before the two Obelisk boys laughed which had Masaki glaring at them again.

"You dropout Slifer Reds don't know your place, do you?"

"Be quiet!" Manjoume called down to the two boys which had the five of them looking up at him. "Everyone, just calm down."

"Manjoume-san!"

"That guy is better then the two of you," Manjoume told them. "He's the guy who supposedly beat Professor Chronos in his entry exam duel, albeit he did it sloppily."

"That was skill," Judai stated with a smirk.

"I'd like to see this skill for myself now," Manjoume stated with a smirk of his own.

"Fine by me," agreed Judai.

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" a female voice asked which had them all looking to their left to see a dirty blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

"Wow! She's pretty!"

"Tanjouin-kun!" Manjoume called. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world...I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be."

"It's about time for the welcoming party at the forms to start," the girl told them.

"Let's get out of here," Manjoume told his two goons as they walked away.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group," the girl told them as she looked over. "After all, they're a lousy bunch."

"For you to take the time to tell us that..." Judai spoke up before smiling at her as he pointed at himself. "Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight?"

Masaki face palmed though she felt her stomach tighten at the question as anger started to wear it's head.

"Big Bro! That's impossible!"

The blonde looked at him surprise before she started laughing.

"The welcoming party at Slifer Red will be starting, as well," she told them.

"You're right," agreed Judai as he looked at his two friends. "Let's get back to the dorms!"

Both Judai and Masaki turned around and started running out of the duel arena.

"W-wait up, Big Bro!" Shou called out as he took off after Judai and Masaki.

Judai stopped suddenly, turning around to face the girls and jogging in place.

"Oh, right," Judai said. "What's your name?"

"Asuka Tenjouin," she answered him.

"I'm Judai Yuki," he called back before turning around. "Nice to meet'cha!"

"Boy, are you ever slick..."

The three Slifers left leaving Asuka alone in the dueling arena watching as they left.

...My Line...

"What's this?" another male Slifer asked.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" a Slifer complained as he looked at the meal before them. "And to makes things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!"

"He's a cat...?"

Just then a long haired man wearing glasses appeared from with in the kitchen making the Slifers looked surprised.

"I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya," Daitokuji told them. "And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya."

"Delicious!" Judai cheered as he chowed down on the food.

This had everyone looking at him while Masaki just rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"T-That's tasteless, Big Bro," Shou told him.

"Really?" Judai asked he looked at the shorter boy. "It's awfully delicious to me!"

"T-That's not what I meant..." Shou stated. "The Professor's still introducing himself..."

"A matter so small doesn't bother me-nya," the Professor told them as he stood over the three Slifers. "Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya."

...My Line...

Masaki sat in a desk chair in Judai's and Shou's room while said male Hero Duelist sat on the floor rubbing his full stomach.

"Man, am I full," he sighed. "I'm stuffed. Why didn't you eat all of yours?"

"You were the only one who got a second helping, huh?" Shou asked as he looked with a smile.

"It was really good," Judai answered with a smile.

"By the way, Kai-chan," Shou said as he looked the female Slifer. "Why did you only eat the rice and soup for?"

Judai looked at her wanting to knew the answer as well.

"I'm allergic to fish, Shou-kun," Masaki answered with a bit of a smile.

"Really?" Shou asked as he walked over with a tray that has four cups of hot tea on it.

"Yes," Masaki cackled. "That's why I gave the fish to Judai, but don't worry it's nothing to serious. I just get sick for a few days and that's about all."

"Is that the only problem you have?" Judai asked as the two childhood friends took the offered tea that Shou made while Masaki nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Thank you," they both thanked.

"Hayato-kun," Shou called up. "Tea?"

"I won't want any," Hayato answered.

"Oh, okay," Shou said with a sigh.

"And why not?" Judai asked confused. "Shou went to all that trouble to brew it up and everything."

"It's okay, Big Bro."

"It's not that he's a bad cook or anything," Hayato stated. "I'm depressed about our predicament, so I haven't been able to swallow a bit of food."

Judai stood up while putting his cup of tea on the table when a ringing went off. The three Slifers looked at each other before Judai pulled out his PDA to see that he had a message coming in so he answered it.

"Hey, dropout boy," Manjoume said as he appeared on the screen. "I'll be waiting on the Duel Field at twelve midnight. We'll duel with the Ante Rule, with both of our best cards at stake. Come, if you've got the guts..."

"Things have finally gotten interesting," laughed Judai.

Hayato looked over his shoulder at Judai with a bit of worry.

"That pep of his ends here..." he stated before turning away.

The female Hero Duelist looked up at him before following after her fellow duelist not at all worried.

...My Line...

"Big Bro, Asuka-san said we shouldn't deal with them," Shou told Judai as all three of them walked through the halls of the main building.

"What are you talking about?" Judai asked. "It's a duel. A man takes up a challenge if he's posed with one."

"B-But..."

The Slifers walked into the arena to see Manjoume with his goons standing on the dueling platform.

"How good of you to come, Number 110," Manjoume said.

"I'd have no reason not to come, once I'm told about a duel," Judai told him with a smirk before walking up.

"B-Big Bro!" Shou yelled as he ran after Judai.

The Female Hero Duelist, however, just calmly walked up to Judai's side of the field to watch.

"You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Professor Chronos," Manjoume told him as the two Duelist faced each other.

"Right," agreed Judai. "And I've wanted to know just how skilled the elites of the Duel Academy are."

"Listen up," laughed Manjoume. "We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best cards at stake."

"Sure," agreed Judai once again. "I'm ready for anything!"

Both players activated their duel disk as they placed the cards in the holders.

"Duel!" both players called out as their added their first five cards to their hands.

Judai: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

"It's my turn first!" Manjoume announced as he drew a new card before looking at it and his hand. "I summon Reborn Zombie in Defense mode!" The monster appeared on the field on one knee with it's arms crossed with a defense of 1600. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." A reverse card appeared behind the Reborn Zombie while Manjoume had a smirk on his face. "Obelisk Blue against Slifer Red...The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!"

"You can't play a duel in your head!" Judai told him. "My blazing heart will take you on! It's my turn. Drew!" Judai plucked a new card from his deck before looking at it and then his hand. "Oh, Partner! With lucky old you by my side, I've got nothing to fear." Judai then took a card from his head and held it up. "I activate the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix..." The two monsters jumped up and combined. "To summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack mode!" The familiar Hero appeared on the field in front of Judai showing that it's attack strength is 2100. "Alright! This is my favorite card!"

"I've caught you already, it seems," Manjoume told him.

"What?"

"I've already thoroughly analyzed your entry exam duel," explained Manjoume. "Duels are all about brains!" Judai glared at him while Masaki just looked indifferent though she was truly worried for Judai. "I activate the trap card, Chthonion Polymer!"

The reverse card lifted up to reveal the trap.

"Chthonion Polymer...?"

"It's basic knowledge to a duelist," a familiar female voice told him.

This made Shou and Masaki to turn around to see Asuka walking up to them.

"A-Asuka-san."

"When your opponent summons a Fusion Monster, you can gain control of that monsters..." Masaki started to explain as she looked back at the duel. "By sacrificing one monster on your field."

"Huh?" asked Shou as he looked blonde haired girl next to him. "What does that mean?"

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of Flame Wingman!" Manjoume went on.

"Flame Wingman!" Judai called out as the Reborn Zombie disappeared before Flame Wingman went over to Manjoume's side.

"His monster got taken!" Shou yelled in surprise.

"I knew that a Fusion Monster finished Professor Chronos off in your battle with him, so I had that trap set," Manjoume stated. "I can't believe that you'd step your way right into my trap, without even knowing that. You're a typical Slifer Red."

"A fusion-summon is a special-summon, so I can still normal-summon this turn," Judai explained calmly though Masaki could tell that he was a bit pissed off that his monster was taken. 'But, I don't have any monsters in my hand with the attack and defense to overcome Flame Wingman.' Judai looked up at his Flame Wingman with a calculating look. 'Guess I'll tide things over with defensive monster...'

"Judai," Masaki whispered worriedly. 'With Manjoume having Flame Wingman, a monster that deals damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroys, spells trouble for Judai cause no matter what he does, he won't go unscathed on Manjoume's next turn. I just hope he doesn't lose it.'

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode," Jaden said as he picked a card from his hand and placed on his disk. "I end my turn."

"I drew my card!" Chazz sneered as he drew a new card. "I summon Chthonion Soldier! Go, Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!" Flame Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Judai's monster. "Due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the attack of the destroyed opposing monster...is dealt as damage to the opposing player!"

"Judai!" Masaki yelled as she heard him yell out in pain from the attack while his life points dropped to 3200.

"You don't have a single Monster left to defend you!" Manjoume reminded them all. Chthonion Soldier! Wind Storm Slash!"

Judai's life points went down another 1200 points.

'Come on Judai, show this Obelisk freak what you can do,' was the thought that ran through Masaki's mind as Judai dropped to his knees in pain.

"By putting a stop to your fusion monster, you're already out of options, it seems!" laughed Manjoume. "I don't know how you were in your small town, but you're not at the level you need to make it in the Duel Academy! Got that yet!" A reverse card then appeared on the field. "I set a card on the field, ending my turn! Now, it's your turn!" Masaki looked to Judai with worry and saw his shoulders shaking. His head was down so she could not tell if he was laughing or crying. Manjoume made it obvious he thought his opponent was doing the latter. "Shedding tears of regret, are we, Number 110?"

Masaki giggled when Judai lifted his head, a full grin on his face as he laughed.

"I'm touched," Judai stated.

"What...?"

"The Duel Academy sure is fun," Judai stated. "There's bunch of guys like you around here, aren't there? This is going to be great!"

"What was that?" Manjoume asked in anger and shock.

"It's my turn," Judai announced. "Drew!" Masaki placed her hands on the side of the platform and leaned forward a bit as Judai drew a new card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The hero appeared in the field once Judai played his card with an attack of 1600. "Go Sparkman! Static Shock Wave!"

Sparkman did as Judai had told it to do, attacking Manjoume's Chthonion Soldier and destroying it. Masaki looked up to see the Chthonion Soldier's sword fly up into the air before it flung itself right at Judai. Manjoume's life points dropped to 3600 points, but Judai's life points dwindled down to 1600.

"It's Monster effect activates!" Manjoume started to explain. "Chthonion Soldier has an effect that deals the same damage it's player took to the opposing player when it's destroyed!"

"Big Bro!" Shou called out.

"Your big brother is mighty spirited, but pretty careless," Asuka told Shou. "To just disregard a Monster effect life that..."

"Judai-kun isn't mean real brother..." Shou told her while Masaki kept her eyes on the duel though if one looked closely they would be to see a vain throbbing in her forehead. "How could you put it...Well, he's my spiritual brother."

Asuka looked at him a bit before turning back to the duel.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," Judai concluded.

"I'm sure to win with my next attack," Manjoume stated. "I drew my card!" Masaki looked at Judai with a thoughtful look as the Obelisk drew a card. "Go! Flame Wingman! Use your Flame Shoot on his Sparkman!"

The Flame Wingman lunged at Sparkman, who rose to meet the attack.

"I activate the trap card, Different-Dimensional Tunnel-Mirror Gate!" Judai announced as the reverse card lifted up.

"What?"

"Mirror Gate?" Shou asked.

"It can be activated when two monsters battle one another," Asuka answered. "It'll switch your opponent's attacking monster with your targeted monster and make them battle."

"Sparkling Breaker!" Judai ordered as Flame Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease, and Manjoume's life points dropped to 3100. "Next up, due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the attack of the destroyed opposing monster...is dealt as damage to my opponent!"

Manjoume's life points dropped even more, leaving him with 1500.

"That's my Big Bro for you!" Shou cheered.

"He's pretty good, huh?"

"Your so cool, Big Bro!" Shou called as Judai gave them a peace sign over his shoulder.

"What a cut up..."

"Show him whose boss Judai!" Masaki called out.

"Why you...don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Slifer Red dropout!" growled Manjoume. "I activate the magic card, Chthonian Blast!" Manjoume held the card for all to see. "During the turn in which a monster under my control is destroyed...it destroys one monster on the field, dealing damage equal to half that monster's attack!"

"Flame Wingman...!" groaned Judai as he monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to a mere 550 points.

"Now, I activate the trap card, Call of the Hunted!" Manjoume went on. "This card selects a Monster card from my cemetery and special-summons it in attack mode! And I special-summon Chthonion Soldier!" The once destroyed warrior returned to the field. "Then, I sacrifice Chthonion Soldier to summon Nefise the Inferno General." Masaki raised a brow at the monster that Manjoume had just summoned. "One way or the other, it appears I've clinched my win! And according to the Ante Rule, I'll take your best card!"

"We'll see about that," Judai told him as Masaki giggled quietly.

"What?" Manjoume asked. "A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing it's part a mere 1%."

" _Kuri, Kuri_."

"Yeah, I know, partner," Judai said as he held the Winged Kuriboh card in his hand. "I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle! My turn! Draw!"

Masaki held her breath as Judai drew his next card, but before he could play his next card, she heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. It sounded like it was coming from the direction of the entrance to the arena.

"The security guards are coming!" both Masaki and Asuka called out to them.

Manjoume's monster vanished at those words as the Obelisk deactivated his duel disk.

"With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours..." Masaki continued on. "You could get expelled for breaking regulations!"  
"Huh?"

"Huh?" Judai asked as he looked his female friend. "There are school regulations like that?"

Masaki and Asuka pulled out their student handbooks to show it to Judai.

"Didn't you read your Student Personal Planner?" Asuka asked.

Masaki noticed out of the corner of her eyes Manjoume blushing as he looked at Asuka and her.

"Manjoume-san, this is bad!"

"That's enough for tonight, I'll take card of my win," Manjoume told Judai as he turned to walk away.

"The match isn't over yet!" Judai called out to him.

"That's plenty," Manjoume stated. "You've shown me how capable you are. Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck."

"Quit messing around!" Judai once again called out.

"Big Bro, they're gonna find us!" Shou called out.

"Come on, this way!" Asuka told the three Slifers.

Masaki went to follow her before turning back to Judai.

"Let's go Judai!" she called out. "Cause if you think that we can get out of trouble because of who my Father is then think again!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"No!" Judai yelled as he crossed his arm and turned his back from them. "I won't move from this spot!"

"Big Bro!" Shou yelled.

Masaki growled under her breath and her right eye twitched.

"JUDAI F***ING YUKI!" she shouted making said boy freeze in fear and shock while the other two stepped away from the younger Kujaku. "GET YOUR A** DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

The other three duelists just looked at her before a smirk came to her face as Judai moved quickly to stand next to her with sweat running down his face.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked now fearfully of Masaki's temper. "Let's get out of here!"

...My Line..

"For crying out loud, you're quite the hassle, aren't you?" Asuka asked as Judai, Shou, and Masaki walked though the former was at the later.

"Tch, I don't need you opinion..." Judai told her.

"Thank you, Asuka-san," Shou thanked the female Obelisk.

"So how did that hard ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" Asuka asked Judai.

"Okay, I guess," was his answered. "But, I thought I could've gone on a little longer."

"Is that so?" Asuka asked him. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?"

"Nope, I had that duel won," answered Judai with a smile as he flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show her that it was Monster Reborn.

Asuka stared in shock, knowing that he must have been planning to bring his Flame Wingman back from the graveyard and end the duel. Masaki cackled as she and Judai walked away from the other female.

"Big Bro, Kai-chan!" Shou called out as he ran after them.

Asuka watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

...My Line...

"See you boys in the morning," Masaki waved.

"Later Kai-kun," Judai called as they went their separate ways and entered their rooms.

Masaki changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. 3: Etoile Cyber!

_**_3: Etoile Cyber!_**_

 _ **YGO Fan Girl**_ _ **: Thank you to those who have read and review my story**_ _ **so far**_ _ **.**_ _ **Anyways, just let you all know, that Masaki will be using her Spellcaster deck in this chapter.**_ _ **And now it's time for the disclaimer. So Judai if you will, please?**_

 _ _ **Judai: HICK YEAH!**__ _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**__ _ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Alexis and I would be together *Blushes before coughing a bit***__ ** _ **plus she would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series.**_** _ _ **She does, however, own Tsuki Kaiba.**__

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **: Thank you, Judai.**__

 _ _ **Judai: I'm happy to have helped.**__

 _ _ **YGO Fan Girl**__ _ _ **: Anyways, please read and review. Ja ne!**__

...My Line...

Masaki sat next to Judai who was setting next to Shou in the Slifer section while Asuka was standing up answering a questions that Professor Chronos AKA He-She had asked.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Magic cards," Asuka answered. "Next Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Permanent Traps...and Magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Equip Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic, and Field Magic."

"Bellissimo!" Chronos cheered. "A superb job!" Masaki rolled her eyes as she paid attention to the thing. "It was a task far to simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It's just the basics," Asuka told him as she sat down.

"Now then..." Chronos said as he looked at the Slifers. "Signore Marufuji!"

"Y-Yes sir," Shou stuttered as he shot up.

"Please explain to us what Field Magic does," Chronos asked him.

Masaki felt like growling because of how rude and pathetic Chronos was.

"Um...Fi-Field...Magic is...well...err...umm..."

"Evan a kindergartener knows something like that!" an Obelisk called out to him making the other Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows to laugh.

'Poor Shou.'

"Don't worry," Judai told him with a smile. "Just calm down, Shou."

"Very well, then," Chronos said. "You may step back." Shou sat while the Professor smirked. "To think that you were unable to answer the very basics among basics!" Masaki let out a small growl which had Judai placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Slifer Red. You've shocked me..."

Masaki growled lowly when once again the Obelisks and Ras laughed and when she saw Shou hang his head in shame.

"I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..." mumbled Shou.

"But, Professor, Knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" Judai asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm one of the Slifer Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor," Judai went on.

'Mamma mia!' thought Chronos as now both Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds laughed at the comment that Judai said while the Professor looked like he could blow up at any minute.

"And if you must really know what a Field Magic is then I'll be more then happy to answer," Masaki stated as she stood up from her set.

"Go for it Kai-kun," Judai cackled with a smirk.

"Field Magic is a card that when set in play gives a monster an extra advantage, boosting it's power or lowering the power of the opposite attribute," Masaki started to explain. "For an example would be Skyscraper that Judai used in his duel against you. It raises the attack of an Elemental Hero by 1000 when it attacks a monster who has higher attack points then it." Everyone was now staring at Masaki in surprise while Chronos looked even angrier. "Also, with the Field Magic, Umi, while it does rise the attack power of Sea Serpents, Fish, Aqua, and Water attributes by 200, it does lower the attack of fire attribute monsters by 200 as well. And then there are some that don't deal with the attack points of a monster such as Secret Village of the Spellcasters. It's effect is this: If you control a Spellcaster-Type Monster and your opponent does not, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards. If you control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards." Masaki took a deep breath before she smirked. "Then there's the Field Magic of Fusion Gate. Just as the name of this card says it all though for those of you don't know then I'll explain it's effect. When you have Fusion Gate out on the field you can fusion summon a monster without polymerization or the other fusion cards, however, it also has a down side to it as it also allows your opponent to fusion summon as well." Judai cackled when he noticed the looks of surprise on the rest of the classes faces while Masaki's smirk became as arrogant as Seto Kaiba's own smirk. "Does that answer you question, Professor?"

"Yes, Signora Masaki," growled Chronos. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," chirped Masaki as she sat back down.

Once she was sitting, both Judai and Masaki high fived each other while the other Slifer Reds smiled or laughed bit.

...My Line...

Masaki looked up front towards Professor Daitokuji who was holding the cat from the welcome feast.

"Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but in a broad sense of the word, it's a kill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances-nya," Daitokuji was explaining. "Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced to Europe

Masaki stated to zone out while Judai yawned as they both tried to stay awake during class.

"Big Bro, Kai-chan, thanks for earlier," thanked Shou.

"Huh?" both Judai and Masaki asked as they looked at him. "Thanks for what?"

"What?" Shou asked confused as he looked at the two. "You know..."

Without them even knowing Daitokuji stopped talking and looked over at them, however, Judai was the first to notice.

"Shh," he shushed Shou. "If you keep chattering, you're going to get it from the teacher again, Shou."

"Marufuji-kun!"

"Y-Yes sir?" Shou asked as he stood up.

"Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?" the Professor asked.

"P-Pharaoh...?" asked Shou while Masaki glanced at Judai who just shrugged his shoulders.

"My cat-nya," Daitokuji answered him.

"Meow."

Shou looked down to see the cat that the Professor had brought with him which made Masaki smile a bit and before they all knew it was time for their next class; PE. Oh joy. NOT!

...My Line...

Masaki let out a sigh she stood with the rest of her class waiting for their PE teacher or as she loves to call them the Peacis. {Me: PE Maniacs}

"What's Shou doing?" Judai asked as he looked around.

"Don't know," was her answer.

Masaki stared in shock when the Female dorm instructor walked out and stood in front of them.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted them. "I am Emi Ayukawa, and as of today, I will be teaching you health and physical education. Please to meet you all."

...My Line...

"Hey, Shou, you'd better go take a bath," Judai said as he walked into the dorm room. "No one's-"

"Shou's ain't here," Hayato told him making the male Hero Duelist to look up at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Hayato asked. "Didn't you both go down to the bathhouse?"

"We didn't go together," Judai answered as he walked over and sat down on his stool. "Where did he go?"

...My Line...

"Your awesome figure really makes me jealous, Asuka-san," a female voice was heard saying from the Obelisk Blue girl dorm.

"Stop staring at me so much," Asuka stated. "It's embarrassing..."

"My, looks like your beasts have gotten bigger, Momoe," another girl said.

"Geez, Junko-san," the girl named Momoe yelled. "What are you touching?"

The three Obelisk Blue girls were relaxing in the hot springs of the female bathhouse after their first day in school.

"Anyways, it looks like none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good," Junko sighed in disappointment. "Especially that Judai Yuki. He's noisy, crass, and cocky. Right, Asuka-san?"

"I don't really care about him," Asuka stated as she turned her back on them to look out of the windows.

"Hey, Asuka-san!"

"That Misawa from Ra Yellow is quite the man, isn't he?" Momoe asked.

"Though, what get's me is this," Junko said. "Why is the younger Sister-in-law of Seto Kaiba-sama in Slifer Red and not Obelisk Blue?" The other two girls looked at her. "I mean, wouldn't she want to help her Older Brother-in-law with making connections?"

"Good, questions," Momoe answered.

"And to top it off, Masaki-sama seems to be really close to that Judai Yuki kid," Junko finished. "Some one of her class shouldn't be hanging around some one like him, after all."

Junko, Momoe, and Asuka stood up when they heard the other girls yelling about a boy on the girl's campus while Asuka went to go get dressed Junko and Momoe walked out of the dorm to talk to the boy.

...My Line...

Asuka stood next to Junko and Momoe looking at the boy who was caught trespassing with a bit of a glare though she was shock to see that it was Shou.

"Wait, a love letter from our Asuka, you say?"

"Yep," Shou answered with a smile. "Right?"

"What a dope," Junko stated. "There's no way that Asuka, the Queen of Obelisk Blue would write a love letter to a Slifer Red like you."

"I'm not lying," Shou told her. "It was in my locker and said, "I'll wait for behind the girls' dorm"." He then started to fish around in pockets pulling out an envelope. "See?"

Junko took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the latter, looked over it, and then held it out for the other four to read. Asuka read over the note once before looking back Shou.

"I wouldn't write such vulgar words," Asuka told him.

"It seems the men of Slifer Red don't even know that," Momoe stated.

"Huh?" Shou asked surprised. "Then, who in the world..."

"What's this?" Junko asked as he looked closely. "This is addressed to Judai Yuki."

"Wha?" Shou asked once again in surprise. "N-No way."

"Yes way," Junko told him as she showed him the letter. "I can't believe you were lured by some fake love letter and came here without any concern. And to top it off, it was all a mistake."

"This is so depressing."

"You reap what you sow," Junko said as she looked at Asuka.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Let's have this reported to the academy," Junko stated.

"Peeping into the bathhouse is about as shameless as you possibly get," Momoe added.

"I said I didn't peep!" Shou panicked.

"Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" a voice asked from the stairs.

The girls turned around to see their dorm instructor standing there.

"Momoe...Junko..."

Both girls quickly pushed Shou down while Asuka stood in front of him.

"Did something happen?" Miss Ayukawa asked as she came into view.

"Y-You're heavy..."

"Rude, aren't you?"

"Just keep quiet."

"No, nothing at all," Asuka answered. "Sorry for making so much noise."

"I see," Miss Ayukawa said. "Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep."

They watch her walk away before Junko and Momoe got up off of Shou to stand next to Asuka.

"Asuka-san," Junko spoke up.

"I have a little plan in mind," Asuka told them as she crossed her arms. "Some one had intended on calling out Judai Yuki under my name and set him up as a pervert." She then smirked. 'Isn't this interesting. I know I would have to do battle with him sooner or later. However, I want to know Masaki Kujaku's reasons for being a Slifer Red instead of Obelisk Blue.'

...My Line...

Masaki let out a sigh as she laid on the bottom bunk while she watched Judai play his hand held.

"Take that, and that, and that!"

Just then her PDA went off making Judai to turn to her as he sat his game down while she took it out. What she saw when she answered was stack it to head the face of the caller which had her narrowing her eyes.

"We have Shou Marufuji," a voice said though it sounded like it was disguised. "If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm."

"What's this?" Judai asked in confusion as the two looked at each other.

Masaki got up from the bed while Judai stood up from his set both heading for the door.

...My Line...

It didn't long for the two of them to find a boat and cross the lake to get to the Girls' dorm. The blonde and two-tone haired teens in it pull up and just like Asuka thought before they jumped out of it and onto the girl's campus.

"Big Bro, Kai-chan..."

"Shou, what's going on here?" Judai asked.

"Well...if I told you, it'd either be really long story or a very short story..."

"He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!" Junko informed them.

"What'd you say?" Judai and Masaki asked surprised.

"I said I didn't peep!" yelled Shou.

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled," Junko told them.

"Hey, you!" Asuka called as she looked back at them though her eyes were on Masaki. "Want to duel with me? If you defeat, I'll look past the whole "peeping in the bathhouse" incident."

"But, I'm telling you, I didn't peep!"

"Also, if I win, you, Masaki Kujaku-sama, joins the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm," Asuka went on as if Shou didn't say anything.

Masaki let out a sigh before she stepped forward and glared at Asuka.

"Well, I might not know the full story as to what's going on, but whatever," Masaki said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Though she was glaring at the Obelisk in front of her, Masaki had on a smirk that screamed arrogant. "If you wish to feel the full might of the Kaiba name then I accept your duel and your terms!"

...My Line...

Junko, Momoe, and Asuka got in one boat while Judai, Masaki, and Shou got into another and sailed out onto the lake before they stopped and Masaki along with Alexis stood up in the boats, ready their duel disk, loaded their decks, and drew their hands.

"Here I go!"

"Sure! Bring it!"

"Duel!" both of them shouted.

Masaki: 4000

Asuka: 4000

"Kai-chan..."

"It's my turn," Asuka said as she drew her sixth card. "Draw!" Asuka looked at it before she looked at her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber!" A young woman wearing some kind of Tutu appeared on to the field with an attack 1200 as Asuka picked her next card. "Then, I'll set one card to end my turn."

A reverse card appeared on the field behind Etoile Cyber.

"Next up's my turn!" Masaki said as she placed two figures on top of her deck. "Draw!" Misaki drew her sixth card and looked at it. 'Alright.' "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" A girl who looked a lot like the Dark Magician Girl only with light brown hair and grayish blue eyes appeared on the field in front of Misaki with 1600 Attack Points. This surprised Asuka and their watchers having thought that she would have used her Hero deck. "With Magician's Valkyria, I attack Etoile Cyber!"

The spellcaster twirled her wand staff before the top light up as she took aim and fired a green energy blast.

'Are you telling me, she's completely ignoring my reverse card?' thought Asuka in surprise. "Reverse card, open!" The energy blast went around Etoile Cyber and towards Asuka instead. "I activate Doble Passé!"

Asuka braced her for the attack that hit her instead in stead of her monster.

"What?" Judai asked in shock.

"Doble Passé changes an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player," Asuka explained as her life points dropped to 2400. "And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" She watched as her monster started to danced across the field. "Etoile Cyber's special effect...When it attacks directly, it's attack does up by 600."

Etoile Cyber kicked Masaki in the arm before returning to Asuka's side of the field as the younger Kujaku's life points went down to 2200.

"Kai-chan..."

"What a move," Masaki said with a smirk in place as she stood up from her kneeling. "To think she'd set up this trap, yet not even care about taking damage herself..."

"What's the matter?" Asuka asked. "Finished already?"

"Yeah, my turn's finished with this face down," Masaki answered with a glare as a reversed card appeared behind her monster.

"I won't have to hesitate to go on, then," Asuka stated. "It's my turn." She placed two figures on top of her deck. "Draw!" Asuka drew a new card and looked at it. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!" A young girl wearing ice skates appeared onto the field as her attack points showed to be 1400. "And then, the Magic card, Polymerization! I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" A young woman wearing some kind of visor and blades appeared onto the field with an attack of 2100. "Here I go! With Cyber Blader, I attack Magician's Valkyria!"

Masaki growled as her spellcaster was destroyed by Asuka's monster.

"Shit...she got me," was the growl that came from the female Slifer as her life points went down to 1700.

"No less from our Asuka!" Momoe cheered. "You're magnificent!"

"Keep it up and pummel this girl into dust!" Junko joined in on the cheer.

"Don't lose, Big Sis!" Shou yelled making the two friends to look at him in shock. "Do your best!"

"You've got some nerve!"

"Uh, well, not really..."

"Want to try swimming in the lake naked?" Momoe asked.

"That's sexual harassment!"

"What are you taking about?" Junko called out. "A peeping tom doesn't have any right to say something like that!"

"I didn't peep, darn it!"

Judai let out a sigh as he looked at Masaki who had a weird look in her eyes.

"She's not finished just yet," he stated which put everyone's attention back on the duel.

Hearing this, a smirk made it's way onto Masaki's lips.

"Reverse card, open!" Masaki announced making Asuka gasp as the card lifted up. "I activate the Trap, A Rival Appears! This Trap card allows me to chose one monster you control and then I can summon a monster whose level equals the chosen monsters' own level. And seeing as your Cyber Blader is the only monster on your field and it's a level 7, I can summon a level 7 monster as well." Masaki took a card from her hand as the Duel Spirit of the monster appeared next to her. "And the monster I chose to summon is the Dark Magician!"

The three Obelisk girls and the two Slifer boys gasped as a male spellcaster in purple robes with a purple hat covering his shoulder length purple hair with matching eyes twirling a lime green wand staff appeared on the field with an attack statues of 2500.

 _" **Masaki** **-sama**_ ," the spellcaster spoke as he looked at her over his shoulder. " _ **It's been a while since you've summoned me out**_."

" **I apologize Mahado** ," Masaki spoke in a tongue that had everyone confused.

" _ **There is no need to apologize** **Masak** **i-sama**_ ," Mahado told her as he looked back at Cyber Blader and her master. " _ **Just show this girl why your a** **Kujaku**_."

" **Well, do** ," Masaki agreed before she glared at Asuka as she once again placed two figures on top of her deck. "Now, it's my turn! Draw!" Masaki drew a new card and looked at it before smirking at she got. "I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed which let's me drew two more cards." Masaki plucked the two cards from her deck before she again looked at them. "I now activate my Polymerization, Magic card! With this, I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to summon Dark Paladin!"

Another male spellcaster in a dark blue-green robes and hate similar to the Dark Magician's, but with same differences to the robes and hat holding what looked like a mixed of blade and wand staff appeared in front of Masaki showing 2900 attack statues.

"Impressive," praised Asuka. "To see me summon a Fusion Monster, and fight back with a Fusion Monster like that without a moment's delay..." Masaki glared at her. "But, still my Monster has a special effect."

"I know that, Asuka," Masaki sighed while shaking her head before smirking. "With Dark Paladin, I attack Cyber Blader!"

Dark Paladin lifted up the staff in his hand before he swing it down unleashing a dark wave of energy at Cyber Blader.

'You're the naive one here...' thought Asuka as the female monster was still on the field after the smoke cleared.

"What?" Judai asked confused. "Why isn't it destroyed?"

"Dance for two..." Asuka answered with a smirk. "Cyber Blader's special effect...If my opponent only has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle."

"What was that?" Judai and Shou yelled in shock.

"But, don't forget that while your Monster is safe, I can't say the same for you life points," Masaki reminded her as Asuka's life points went down to 1600."

"That's true," Asuka agreed with a bit of a bigger smirk.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Masaki concluded.

"Honestly, you just have a slight week endgame," Asuka told the younger Kujaku which only made her growl. "It's my turn. Draw." Asuka took the top card from her deck and looked at it before laughing a bit. "Playtime is over." She then showed the card she drew to Masaki. "The Equip Magic, Fusion Weapon! And I equip it to Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader lifted up her right hand that turned into a weapon as her attack points went up to 3600.

"Amazing," breathed Judai.

"It's attack suddenly jumped to 3600," growled Masaki.

"Brace yourself!" Asuka warned. "With Cyber Blader, I attack Dark Paladin!"

Cyber Blader did as she was told taking out the Dark Paladin with ease making Masaki life points go down to 1000.

"You got ahead of yourself just because your Seto Kaiba-sama's Sister-in-law," Asuka stated making the sunny blonde haired girl growl once again. "The very thought of a couple of Slifer Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant.

Masaki shoulders started to shake before she threw back her head and laughed which confused everyone. Once she calmed down, light magenta eyes looked across the field and meet brown eyes while a smirk graced the girl's lips.

"Now, what kind of Sister-in-law of Seto Kaiba would I be if I didn't get some of his arrogance?" Masaki asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your as good as an Obelisk Blue, Masaki-sama," Momoe told Masaki knowing that she asked a rhetorical question as Junko did a peace sign and winked. "While the boys are as good as expelled."

"I don't care what happens to me since I haven't done anything wrong, but I won't let you get away with treating my Big Bro and Sis, who both came to save me, like a fools!" Shou yelled at them. "Don't lose, Big Sis."

"Yeah, of course," Masaki agreed as she looked back at him. "Don't worry about it, Shou."

'What possible good can she do with her mere 1000 points left?' thought Asuka.

'I don't have any monsters on my field,' Masaki thought before she looked at her duel disk. 'All I have is my reverse card. But, I've got one way to win this, and I've got one chance.' Masaki glared at Asuka with a determined gleam in her eyes. 'My next draw will decide everything.' She placed two figures on top of her deck. "My turn! Draw!" Masaki drew a new card and looked at it before laughing. "Here it is! Reverse card, open!" The card in front of her lifted up to show the others. "I activate the Trap card, Jar of Greed. This let's me drew one card from my deck!" Masaki plucked a card from her deck before she again looked at it. "I activate the Magic card, Card of Sanctity! This let's the both of us drew till we're holding six cards in our hands." Both Asuka and Masaki drew more cards from their decks. Masaki looked at the cards she drew before smirking bigger then ever as she looked up at Asuka. "I activate the Monster Reborn, Magic card!" She held up the card for the three girls to see. "This let's me revive a monster in either of our graveyards." Masaki's graveyard glowed before a card slid out of it. "And the card I chose to revive is my Dark Paladin!" The male spellcaster appeared onto the field once again while glaring at Cyber Blader. "Now, I activate the Magic of De-Fusion to split my monster back into the two that created him." The Dark Paladin glowed before he vanished and the Dark Magician appeared along side a purple armor clad, sword wielding monster who showed to have 2600. "And before you say anything about Cyber Blader's special effect, I already know what it is." Asuka raised an eyebrow as her monster's attack was now set at 5700. "However, I activate the Magic card, Ancient Rules. This let's me summon a monster who is a level 5 or higher to the field." Masaki took a card from her hand while smirking. "Allow me to show you that you should never mass with a Kujaku. I summon the Dark Magician Girl!" Asuka, her two friends, Shou, and Judai let out a gasp as a blonde haired and blue eyed girl wearing blue with bits of pink appeared on the field showing that it had the attack of 2000 while Asuka's monster's attack went back down to 3600. "Now time to negate your monster's third effect by summoning out a second Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

"Alright!" Judai cheered as a forth monster appeared on the field next to Dark Magician. "She has four Monsters out on the field."

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Asuka asked. "No matter how many of those weak attack monsters you play, they won't beat my Cyber Blader."

"Oh, really?" Masaki asked with a smirk while all four of her monsters growled. "I activate this Magic card. Mystical Space Typhoon!" Masaki held up the card. "Thanks to this magic card I can destroy one spell or trap card out on your side of the field!" Asuka let out a gasp as her Fusion Weapon was destroyed which caused Cyber Blader's attack to return to 2100. "Now Dark Magician attack Cyber Blader with Dark Magic Attack!" Mahado raised up his wand staff in front of him before a black energy blast hit Asuka's monster was destroyed while her life points dropped to 1200. "Now go Dark Magician Girl! End this duel with Dark Burning Attack!"

The Dark Magician Girl raised up her wand staff in front of her before a violet energy blast hit Asuka's duel disk that she used to shield herself. Misaki's monsters disappeared form the field as the Obelisk Female's life points went down to 0.

"Asuka-san?"

"Will you be alright?"

"You did it," cheered Shou who hugged her.

"Now That's Magic," Masaki said as she smirked and did a three finger salute. "That was actually a fun duel."

The boats where now setting side by side as Asuka and Masaki faced each other.

"Shou will be coming back with us, just like we agreed," Masaki reminded her.

"Go right ahead," Asuka told her as she placed a hand on her hips. "I'll keep our agreement. And I'll keep quiet about what happened today only if you answer a question of mine."

"What's your question?" Masaki asked looking confused.

"Why are you in Slifer Red and not in Obelisk Blue?"

Masaki blinked a few times before letting out a sigh.

"I should have saw that coming," she stated before she looked up at the sky. "Judai knows this already, but I don't like the other Obelisks attitude towards those of lower ranks." Asuka and the others stared at her surprised before she looked back at them with a smirk. "So I don't see the point of going into Obelisk and on top of that I would like to work my way up in rank." She then just shrug her shoulders. "I guess, I just picked up a few of Onii-sama's philosophy's."

"Humph! You shouldn't get to ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!"

Masaki clinched her hands into fists while glaring at Junko.

"Are you questioning my Dueling skills?" she asked angrily. "Cause if you are then your also questioning my Older Sister's, Seto's, Joey's, and Yugi's teachings!"

"Quit it, Junko," Asuka told her.

"Asuka-san..."

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it," Asuka stated.

Masaki let up on her glaring and unclenched her fists before crossing her arms.

"No, maybe she's right," Masaki spoke up making everyone to look at her in shock. "You're strong." All three Slifers sat down in their boat. "See ya."

Asuka watched as the three Slifers rowed away back towards the other shore.

'That girl and guy might be getting more ad more interesting...'

'Asuka-san is different today then usually is...' Junko thought. 'Don't tell me...'


End file.
